GUNDAM 00: MESSIAH EP 0
by Haropyo
Summary: It's been 200 years since the story of the Gundam Meisters concluded, but what else lurks in the voiceless shadows of space?


MESSIAH takes place over 200 years after the final events of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Most character will certainly have died by now, however there are a few surviving that after finding 'immortality' will pop up in later. Gundam and it's canon characters, plots, and concepts are © of SUNRISE STUDIOS while the original characters, plots, and concepts depicted here are © of myself. Feel free to write lemons and fluffs with my ideas but please give me credit, and show me too! I love reading others writing (゜∀゜)

* * *

><p><em>BRIEFING<em> | **EPISODE 0**

_Current year 2572 AD _

"Formally a small Goldilocks zone planet located outside the edge of Earth's galaxy, Randor was settled by colonizing humans from multiple countries and was at one point referred to as "New Earth". However as the colonists grew to feel less attached to Earth's culture they broke away and gained independence. Together the colonists gained worldly peace and joined together as one country-one planet under a democratic monarchy, renaming themselves as Randor.

The planet-country existed for over 150 years as a neutral party without a need for military or weapons though as the A-LAWS group rose to power they began to construct Gundam models for their own protection. The A-LAWS gave the people of the peaceful Randor an ultimatum; Join their alliance or face extermination. Randorians wanting nothing to do with Earth's war and power drunk tactics refused, prompting A-LAWS to label them a danger to Earth's safety. At the height of their power the A-LAWS launched an attack that massacred all of Randor and left it void of life or future repopulation; killing civilians, government officials, and explicitly targeting the Randorian Royal Family the Fioregrimm.

The only known survivor is the oldest child of the Monarchy, Milan Fioregrimm. During the attack she was identified as a Innovator and was detained in a suspended animation capsule that would keep her from aging for 200 years. The A-LAWS fleet in possession of her body was one of many that were left to roam the galaxy when in returning to the Earth's galaxy they found the group abolished and loyal members labled criminals. Unable to abandon their duty to A-LAWS or escape persecution the fleet spent their last years floating about the galaxy building the confidential project Gundam; Requiem Crowne.

Also as per orders, Milan's body was genetically modified so that even outside of the time capsule her body would no longer age, and her physical as well as mental abilities toyed with to match up with with Requiem Crowne. Eventually running low on supplies and morale it seems the crew members committed suicide or died from malnutrition, leaving Milan's body without a caretaker. In the next 200 years all bodies and possessions aboard the ship rusted and wasted away, though Milan and the Requiem Crowne were kept safe inside an decontamination chamber.

As we all know Celestial Being; the main opposition to A-LAWS, though still in existence today has yet to establish a collective peace. Fronted by Setsuna F. Seiei, also known as the 'Immortal Pilot' CB continued in hopes of one day establishing the ideal world. Upon return to Earth from a Colony planet, a CB ship encountered the centuries old ship and boarded the silent vessel. Inside they found little other than the black and gold mass known as the Requiem Crowne, and a frozen pod so obscured from the inside it was impossible to acknowledge the contents. Taking both back to CB for observation, Milan's capsule was coaxed open by the ship's engineers and her body was released from hibernation.

Reluctantly it seems Fioregrimm joined Celestial Being, calling it the only option to regain the peace that was stolen from her planet. Taking up her biologically programed place as pilot to Requiem Crowne Gundam, she aids CB against the reemerging A-LAWS and the other threats to their childish 'peace'."

Turning from the bright presentation board, the dark haired man smiled. This child was a threat to all his organization's plans; granted her and the other Celestial Being pilots had taken out the most of the A-LAWS for them but that meant little to nothing. When it would be time for MESSIAH to raise up and seize power, there could and would be no one to object.

"**Now go, find her. Destroy the girl and anyone who gets in the way**."


End file.
